


Plot Hole

by parksfilter



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Nipple Play, PWP, Roleplay, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, boyfriend Jungkook, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksfilter/pseuds/parksfilter
Summary: You’ve finally convinced your boyfriend to try a new roleplay scenario, but he keeps poking holes in the plot
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook & You
Kudos: 32





	Plot Hole

“Well I really just don’t think that a doctor would be examining your vagina if your only symptom is shortness of breath,” Jungkook sighs, his eyebrows furrowing in a matter-of-fact manner.

“That's not the point,” You sigh, sitting up from your position on the bed to make eye contact with him.

It was your idea to try out a new roleplay scenario today. After hours of convincing your highly analytical and not so experimental boyfriend finally agreed. It took some serious persuasion to get Jungkook to put on the white lab coat and stethoscope you had bought for the occasion, but you _were_ always skilled at getting what you wanted. So skilled that you had even got him to wear _just_ the lab coat – nothing else underneath.

“I just don’t think this is a very realistic situation,” He says seriously, taking the stethoscope out of his ears and placing it down on the bed.

Sighing in response, you tilt your head to the side in attempts of coming up with a situation that would appease your boyfriend.

“Do you want to be the patient then?” You ask sternly, growing annoyed with his critical commentary. All you wanted was to just have some kinky sex with your boyfriend but he was very good at making things difficult.

“I just still think there will be too many plot holes,” He sits down on the bed, reaching behind him to take off the lab coat you had spent hours begging him to wear. All your hard work and effort was going completely down the drain.

“Plot holes?” You ask, blinking harshly like it would help you see the answer to your own question. Jungkook sits there calmly, hands placed in his lap as he fiddles with the earpiece of the stethoscope.

“Well for one, we never went over what kind of doctor I was,” he begins and you listen to his concerns attentively, “I assumed that I was a respiratory therapist since you came in with shortness of breath, but a respiratory therapist definitely wouldn’t be looking down below, if you know what I mean.”

You nod in response, trying your hardest to understand his concerns but it was very difficult not to break and laugh. He always took everything so seriously, roleplay included. “Anything else?” You ask politely, making sure to bite the insides of your cheeks afterwards to prevent any giggles from slipping.

“Well I know you offered to be the doctor, but I really just think its more realistic that I’m the doctor,”

You scoff in response, slightly offended by his comment, “What, you don’t think _I_ would make a good doctor?”

“No it's not that,” he retracts quickly, sticking his hands out in front in defense, “I just think out of the two of us, I would be a better fake doctor.”

“Well you aren’t doing a very good job right now,” you start with a smirk on your face as you begin to get back into character, “Dr. Jungkook, I scheduled an appointment with you, my OBGYN, because there’s this itch that I’ve been unable to scratch. Somewhere around here,” your fingers begin circling your entrance as you stare at Jungkook deeply.

You figure trying to change the scenario would ease his worries, a gynecologist would have a better reason to be ‘ _down there’_ anyway. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat he lets out a slight mumble, trying to think of a response, “I thought I was a respiratory therapist not an OBGYN.”

“Oh my god Jungkook forget about the fucking roleplay,” you say throwing your hands to your sides in defeat. He was nearly impossible to reason with at this point and you were too horny to put up with any of his ‘plot hole’ bullshit.

He flinches in reaction, jumping up from the bed at your harsh tone before staring down at you. His eyes narrow, the annoyance reading all over his face as he walks around the side of the bed to get closer to you.

Bending at the waist, he lowers himself so his face is positioned over yours. A hand reaches up to wrap around your chin, “Who do you think you're talking to with that tone?”

Swallowing thickly in response, you move your gaze to meet his narrowing eyes. In the midst of your hissy fit you forgot who was in charge here, and you knew it was time to turn things around before they ended badly for you.

“I-I’m sorry,” you stutter as you catch your lip between your teeth, chewing on it nervously as Jungkook’s gaze is locked on yours.

In one quick movement your body was being flipped over, face being pushed into the pillows as your hips are pulled into the air. A loud pang echoes through the air as Jungkook’s hand meets your ass cheek. A gentle sting follows the feeling of the spank, blood rushing to the surface as you wince.

The soothing feeling of his fingers tracing over the growing handprint on your ass calms you back down. Letting out a deep sigh of relief you relax your head into the mattress, knowing your punishment today would be short lived. More importantly you knew that the roleplay discourse would be left in the past and you could get going to what you were waiting for.

“Look at you,” he says as his fingers graze their way from the welt on your ass to your slit, “already dripping for me.”

Breath catches in your throat as a finger parts your folds, running downward to tease your entrance and coat his digit in your slick. Unintentionally your hips move backwards into his hand.

“Eager aren’t we,” he lets out a sadistic chuckle, slipping two fingers past your entrance until the first knuckle. You keen into his touch, bearing your weight onto your arms in attempts to not fuck yourself onto his fingers – you knew what would come out of that and you had no intentions of making this a long night.

His other hand comes up to meet your ass cheek, kneading it in his hand as his finger remains placed still inside you. Slowly, you prop yourself up on your hands, careful not to shift the place of his finger inside of you.

“Good girl,” he soothes, running a hand down your side before meeting the swell of your breast. His fingers wrap around your nipple, teasing it gently; tugging and rolling it between his digits. In attempts to silence yourself, you bite down hard on your bottom lip, hiding the moans that threaten to slip past as he plays with your sensitive buds.

Luckily, you were both already stark naked – so there was no step in between where you needed to undress to get down and dirty. That was the nice part about the roleplay you had suggested, there was no clothes involved in the first place so nothing could get in your way.

His hand wraps gently around his hardening shaft, pumping it a few times before placing it between your folds. Teasing you, he drags his tip down your slit, making sure to coat it in your arousal before lining himself back up with your entrance. In one swift motion he pushes inside of you, his hands holding tightly onto your hips as he bottoms out. A moan of pleasure escapes your lips as you throw your head back, your body becoming less sturdy as he nudges a sensitive spot inside of you.

Shifting behind you, Jungkook withdraws his member slowly only to slam his hips back into the swell of your ass. You nearly scream at the impact as he ‘impales’ himself into you. Knots tie in your tummy as Jungkook shifts inside of you, grinding harder into your core to rub up against your cervix.

“So fucking tight,” he moans, a hand reaching forwards to your breasts, massaging them in his palm before releasing with a light squeeze. Fingers dance around your nipple as your eyes clamp shut, the collective stimulation becoming too hard for you to handle at once.

Jungkook thrusts in and out of your effortlessly, your abundance of arousal coating his cock and making it easy for him to slide in and out of your velvety walls. With each thrust he bottoms out, shifting your forward on your arms, bending them at the elbows in attempts to keep yourself upright.

His tip repeatedly hits against your sensitive spot, your pussy throbs around him threatening to release. You know he’s not ready to let up just yet, but you’re too on edge to hold on. If this meant punishment than so be it, but for now you were fucking yourself back onto Jungkook’s cock as you chased your high.

A string of cuss words fall from your lips as your eyes clamp shut, relishing in your release as your pussy throbs around his cock. His movements don’t slow either – his pace is steady, and he knows what you’re doing. Feeling your release over him only makes him thrust harder, deeper.

Body too exhausted from your orgasm, you collapse into the mattress. Luckily, Jungkook has decided to pull out, giving you a momentary break before he lays over you, his cock rubbing against your lower back.

Nuzzling his nose in the back of your neck sweetly, he grazes his lips across your skin and over to your ear. He nips at the lobe lightly before bringing his lips to the shell of your ear, whispering, “I hope you’re ready to go another round, I don't think I’ve scratched that _itch_ you mentioned earlier.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Plot Hole” is copyright 2020 @parksfilter, all rights reserved. Please do not repost on any platform or translate without permission. This work has been previously posted to tumblr.


End file.
